Wireless spectrum, given its natural limitation, is under increasing pressure from an increasing number of communications by an increasing number of users, wireless communication devices and applications with access to an increasing amount of information, services and things on the expanding Internet of Things (IoT). Applications using wireless spectrum vary from long-range high power applications to short-range low power applications.
Wireless mass communication systems, present (e.g. 4G) and future (e.g. 5G), provide a tremendous number of connections and throughput in heterogeneous networks. Wireless mass communication systems support a wide variety of traffic types to support a vast number of applications within available wireless spectrum. Applications using wireless spectrum include machine to machine (M2M) communications, smart metering, bio-telemetry, etc.